


Mrs Darcy

by idso



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idso/pseuds/idso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Lizzie's weddingnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was very young, 16 perhaps. I am not a native speaker (I am Danish) I left it as I wrote it for sentimental reasons

After the wedding party she turned to the balcony. He went after her; he took his arms around her, they said nothing, but somehow they talked but without words. After a while he whispered to her; "so how are you this evening Mrs. Darcy" she turned and replied "absolutely wonderful Mr. Darcy" and kissed him gently on the cheek.

They stood a while just looking deep into each others eyes, suddenly he kissed her on the mouth with more passion that he had ever felt. He lifted her on to the bed, still kissing her passionately, he gently took his arm up her leg, she let him, and she had never been touched like this before, never been loved like this before. He began to lift up her gown, she didn't mind. He took of his shirt and she caressed his hairy chest, she wanted him and he wanted her, he longed to feel her warm body, her soft skin, he had been with other women before, but he had never loved anyone before.

She took of her gown and he took of his trousers. He stared at her body, her beautiful body, she was the most perfect creature he had ever beheld, they made love; passionate love. This night was full of passion, love and respect.

The next morning they woke up. Quite late, she lay with her head at his chest; she could hear his heart beating, a smooth rhythm that relaxed her deep inside. He kissed her gently on her head; "Good morning my love he whispered" she replied "Good morning my dear" they stared in each others eyes, they where the most happy couple in the entire world she thought, with almost tears in her eyes.

She had never felt more happiness in her life, than now. They talked for a while and then they dressed themselves and rang for breakfast. They ate and went for a walk on the beautiful grounds at Pemberley. A carriage came up the road; they went to greed the visitors and saw that it was Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. "JANE" Lizzie screamed as she saw who it was, she ran up to the carriage, she couldn't wait to se her beloved sister again. Darcy greeted Bingley and the four of them went inside for tea. After tea the men went out to shoot and the ladies remained in the parlour. The sisters talked about the night before, but Elisabeth hid some of the details from her sister. When the men came back it was time that the Bingley's was to return home to Neatherfield.

Mr. Darcy took his beautiful wife's hand and they went inside. They went to the music room and Elisabeth started playing on the piano forte, Darcy sad quietly and gazed at his most treasured item, his beloved wife. Yes he couldn't believe that he had gotten Elisabeth, she who'd declared that he would never make her an offer that she would take, and jet here they are, happily married.

She looked at him, with love in her eyes; she thought that she was the happiest woman alive. He got up and walked at her. He took his arms around her and kissed her at her cheek and whispered "I love you". She smiled and kept playing. The maid went into the room, "a letter sir" he read it and said with a smile on his lips, "happy news my dear, Georgiana is coming tomorrow!" "wonderful dear, oh how I long to see her" she replied


End file.
